Chapter 3: The Suspicious Peddler
Chapter 3: The Suspicious Peddler is the third chapter in Mother 3. This chapters introduces two new characters: Salsa, a lovable, cute monkey, and Fassad, a Pigmask commander who abuses Salsa at every opportunity. Story Chapter 3 starts out in the Death Desert, a secluded area far away from Tazmily Village, on the day of Hinawa's Funeral in Chapter 1. A Pigmask mothership has landed here, and tons of Pigmasks surround an area in the desert. Salsa appears, being thrown out and landing on his belly. Fassad appears and tells him that he will basically be his slave, and if he doesn't do what he says, he'll be punished via a shock collar. After this, the Pigmasks board the mothership and take away Samba, Salsa's girlfriend. Fassad and Salsa now venture through the enemy-infested desert, the only friendly face being Wan Sum Dung, a dung beetle who will give you XP for giving him Dung from defeated Dung Beetles. Coming to the end, Fassad and Salsa come across the Cactus Wolf, a wolf with a cactus growing out of his head. After defeating it, they venture down to a basement of sorts and into a Pork Bean, a pigmask transport. After driving to the underground of Tazmily Graveyard, they encounter a trio of Gooey Goo. After defeating them, Fassad and Salsa enter Tazmily. Here, it is revealed that these events take place the night that Chapter 2 began, and it was in fact Fassad who stole the money from Butch. Heading into Yado Inn, Fassad demands to know the fee for staying overnight, but since Butch is the only one who's even heard of money, they don't know what he's talking about. After sleeping in the Inn, in the middle of the night, Fassad goes outside to answer a call about a guy who looks like a bum. Salsa hears this and runs back to the room. Fassad, realizing that Salsa wasn't sleeping, shocks him. The next day, Fassad makes his speech to the people of Tazmily, while Salsa dances. After the speech, Salsa takes the names of people who want Happy Boxes, then going back to the cemetery to get them and deliver them to the people who wanted them. However, Fassad shocks him in the end for being slow. After this, Fassad gets another call, saying that Kumatora, Duster, and Wess have been beating up the Pigmask soldiers. Going up to Osohe Castle, attempting to access the top area is impossible without a Rope Snake; Fassad tells Salsa to go into the basement, where he learns the Osohe Dance. After dancing at the door, there is a lever just further on. Pulling it causes the river flow seen in Chapter 2, and advances the story from Chapter 2's end at long last. Heading back to Tazmily, Fassad and Salsa show up just as Kumatora threatens to beat the snot out of Butch for accusing Duster of stealing his money. Fassad then offers the Kumatora and her friends Happy Boxes to make them happy. Salsa approaches Kumatora, and Kumatora reads his mind; promising to rescue him. Fassad and Salsa return to their room, and Fassad shocks him for not listening to him. After sleeping for a while, Kumatora and Wess try to free Salsa. After freeing him, Wess goes in to grab the remote for the Punishizer, which Salsa then destroys. Unfortunately, Fassad awakens, and with a few Pigmask soldiers, he chases them into the Sunshine Forest, where the Pork Tank is encountered as the chapter's boss. Upon its defeat, Lucas and two Dragos attack the Pigmask soldiers, tanks, and Fassad and drive them off as the chapter ends, and three years pass before the events of Chapter 4: Club Titiboo. Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Chapters